The Rachel
by The Night Lord
Summary: Coauthoring with LilManiac. Jake, Jade and gang go off into space in search for Ax, unaware of the dangers that lie ahead and are being followed. Please R
1. Prologue: Marco

**Okay guys, this story will be written by me and LilManiac. We'll take turns in writing the chapters, but I'll narrate with Marco, Jake and Tobias, while LilManiac will be narrating Jade and her gang**

**Title: **The Rachel

**Rating: **M (some language and some violence)

**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Supernatural (or Sci-fi)

**Plot: **Jake, Marco and Tobias team up with Jade and her friends in this altered version of _The Beginning_, in search for Ax, unaware of the dangers ahead

**I'll write the first chapter, starting off with Marco and it'll go from there**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Marco (The NiGHt LoRd88)**

The war was over. We had won the battle against the Yeerks, but it wasn't easy. We had lost Rachel, the warrior of our group. Tobias had lost himself soon after, but we found him and brought him back. Jake had fallen into a funk. He wanted to continue fighting against evil. I couldn't blame him. He had been the leader, the general if you like, for a long time now and why would he go back and play basketball; go back to the boring life he had lost long ago?

There were hardships we had to face. Some things were triumphal. I had discovered the truth about my mother and freed her from her Yeerks. Some things fell apart. Jake and Cassie had become distant. While they still remain friends, they can't go any further than that. Why? Well, Cassie is dating a guy named Ronnie Chambers, who is helping her protect the Hork-Bajirs

And were was I, you ask?

Soon after the war, when we had become heroes, I returned home with my parents and we moved to a mansion. See, my mom was once Visser One, so we had access to the Yeerk technology. Well, since we had Ax living with us, we also had Andalite technology. Funny how those two clash. But Ax, or Prince Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, as he was better known, had left Earth in his ship. Gone into space and we hadn't heard from him since

But anyhow, back to me

I was with Jade, you know, hanging out at the mall or whatever. Jade and I met during the war. Now check this out. Jade is human, like me, all natural human. But her life has changed, just like mine. However, whereas I have the power to morph into animals, she has this ability to change, yes _change_, into anything she wants. As long as she can get it right. I mean, once she changed into a steel wall so I could demorph from gorilla. How cool is that? And where I have to demorph every two hours from a morph, she can stay changed for how long, I don't know. But she isn't the only one. There are her friends: Robert (who I don't really like), Ithiell, the cool leader of the bunch, Rtaia, the calm and collected girl alien, and finally Amanda, the giggly, happy go lucky best friend of Jade's

But yeah, I was hanging out with Jade. The war was over. It had been for a few years now. I'm now nineteen years old and was with a beautiful girl. Did I mention we were dating? No, must have slipped my mind. But Jade and I are dating and we were at the mall, just talking about stuff

"So, Marco, wanna go shopping next?" asked Jade as she ate a spoonful of sundae

"Um, shopping. You know, I'm not that kinda guy for shopping"

She gave me a mock hurt look. I resisted the urge to laugh

"Okay, fine, we can go shopping"

Her face lit up and she devoured the rest of her sundae. I looked around the mall, watching everyone. All these people I had saved. I still couldn't believe it that I had fought a long and tough war, and come out alive, with nothing but memories and a great feeling of pride. Oh and Jade, can't forget her

"Marco, hello, you awake there?"

"Hey what?"

I jumped, snapping out of my thoughts

"Thinking about the war again?"

"Yeah"

"Come on, let's go, shopping to do"

Jade pulled me to my feet and I wrapped an arm around her waist

"You remind me of Rachel," I said, "always shopping"

As soon as I said those words, I wanted to take them back. At least I wasn't talking to Tobias, but still, I shouldn't have said that. Why, I don't know

"Well, let's be like Rachel and find those bargains," Jade smiled

I steered her towards the escalators, leading up to the third floor. But as we went up, I felt a buzz in my pocket. Confused, I took out my mobile phone and checked it. Yep, I got a message. I opened it and I gasped

"What?" asked Jade

I had received a message from Jake! Since when would I get a message from Jake lately? He had been lost in his funk now, so it was a surprise that I had received this

"Who's it from?"

"Jake"

Jade whirled around, as we stepped onto the third floor. I stepped out of the way and read the message,

_Marco, meet me at my house. Bring Jade with you're with her. Need to tell you something. Concerns Ax_

"Come on, let's go," I said, grabbing Jade by the arm

"What did Jake want?"

"He wants us to meet him at his house. Wants to tell us something that deals with Ax"

"Oh great. There goes our day"

I led the way back down the escalator and outside to a place where we can morph in private. I handed Jade my mobile, since she can morph accessories, but I can't

I closed my eyes and focused on the osprey morph. Patches of feathers appeared, rippling across my skin, before forming into actual feathers. I shrank, as my lips formed into a yellow beak. I was shrinking still, as my feet melted into talons and my insides sloshed about to form an osprey's guts. I checked myself and flapped my wings. Jade flew next to me, a fellow osprey

(Oh man, I love flying) she laughed

(It is fun, but we got to get to Jake)

I caught a thermal and rose up, as I spotted a red-tailed hawk floating on a thermal about two hundred feet away

(Hey, Tobias, is that you?) I called out randomly

(Oh man, Marco, is that you? I'm so gonna kill you for that)

(Sorry dude, but Jade and I are heading over to Jake)

I saw Tobias falter for a second, but regain his hovering

(What did Jake want?)

(He says it's to do with Ax)

(Alright then, let's go)

Tobias led the way, as Jade and I followed him to Jake's house

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**There it is, the first chapter. What happens in the next chapter, I don't know, cuz LilManiac is writing it. But please review all the same and we'll love you for it**


	2. The News: Jade

**Here is the next chapter, written by LilManiac. Take it away**

**_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_**

**Jade (LilManiac)**

I knew the moment Marco mentioned Ax i knew something was wrong.

And I hate knowing when I'm right.

"This is Menderash" Jake said, introducing us to the andalite standing next to him.

We were all assembled. Even Amanda, who had been on her way to the airport to start her life as a singer.

Just when we were all starting to move on from the horrors of war...

"He was on the same ship Ax was on"

"And let me guess; Ax has now gone missing and this guy has come to beg us to help him?" Robert asked sarcastically, rubbing his eyes as he held the sunglasses he'd been wearing.

Menderash blinked with all four eyes (How did you know Prince Aximilli was... missing?)

Robert glared at him "nine years of this alien shit... I'm used to bad news"

now that I thought about it, it HAD been nine years.

We'd fought two wars in the space of that time, barely getting out with our lives on both accounts...

kinda scary when you thought about it.

But of both, I thought the Yeerks were the worst. After all, with the Terinans you _knew_ who the enemy was; you knew which side was good and bad. It was all so clear.

But... with the Yeerks...

You could have been fighting your own family and you wouldn't know.

Now, back to the point.

Robert and this Andalite were sending one another death stares, which would have been funny if Ithiell hadn't stepped in when he did.

"So what happened?"

(I... I am not entirely sure. We were patrolling the region of space that we were designed to patrol, then... we came across a large ship of unknown origin. Prince Aximilli suggested we check it out, and then... the next thing I know, we are fighting it)

"And?" Rtaia asked, listening intently. She and Ax had this thing going on, even though they both denied it.

(I do not know. the last I know, prince Aximili was on that very ship)

I blinked "well... joy"

I shared a look with Marco, whose lap I was now occupying.

"Well, sounds like we're going on another wild, whacky adventure, hey Big Jake?" he said, looking at the Animorphs leader. I took the chance to look at Ithiell, who looked like he was in his own world.

He'd been in his fighter, trying to save as many of our ground forces as he could, along with Rtaia. He still blames himself for not going after the Blade ship and blowing it to smithereens.

Not like his little fighter would have done much against that big black abomination like that.

"I say we go after them" Cassie piped up, sharing a look with Amanda, who had a strange kind of determination on her face.

Ithiell seemed to snap out of it suddenly, shaking his head and looking over at Jake.

"All right, I'm in. But on one condition; we take my fighter"

"I don't think a fighter is going to hold all of us for such a long time" Robert mused, and I sighed, looking away from him and over my shoulder at Tobias, who had, surprisingly enough, agreed to come.

I guess I understood, in a way. Ax was family to him.

"Wait wait wait! Who said we're all going!" Amanda suddenly snapped. I just gave her a look.

"Amanda, we know you're coming, don't deny it. You wouldn't leave poor old me alone with no makeup and no sense of style, because you know I'd go back to that on such a looong journey"

I heard Marco chuckle, and Amanda just gave me that look that told me she wanted to wring my neck.

"All right, fine, I'm coming"

"Cassie? Robert? Rtaia?"

all said yes.

I looked up at Tobias, who was still silent.

"Tobias? You okay?"

(Fine. But I want you to know _Jake_; I'm only doing this because of Ax. Not for you, do you understand?)

It was almost like a cold chill went through the room. I almost wanted to shiver.

"Well okay then" Jake said, his eyes going a little darker "As long as we're all agreed then"

"I think we are" Rtaia told him.

"One question" Robert gestured with his sunglasses "How the heck are we all going to get there?"

Silence.

We all loooked at Jake, who, looked over at Menderash.

(I may have an idea) he said.

**_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_**

**There we go, we know whats going on. So please review, it hellps very much. Well, I'm off to the write the next chapter, so see you soon**


	3. Menderash's idea: Tobias

**Alright, in this chapter, we'll find out what Menderash's idea is. So read on peoples**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Tobias (The NiGHt LoRd88)**

(I may have an idea) said Menderash

We all looked at him. What was this idea he had?

Now let's go back. First off, my name is Tobias and I'm _still _a freak of technology. Not much you can do about it really. But after we lost Rachel, I decided to remain as a hawk. I feared that becoming human would bring back memories. I still enjoy flying, but the enjoyment died down a little. Everyone had gone their own ways after the war. Marco went with Jade and from the looks of it, with her on his lap, their relationship was going strong. Jake was lost in a funk, but as I looked at him, I could see a small twinkle in his eyes. The twinkle of excitement, the twinkle of being the leader again, the twinkle of adventure

Sure, it meant we have to go into space and find Ax, but I was willing to go. He is family to me, despite being a different species, but all the same. I guess I want to go in order to move on, do something different and new. We were to rescue Ax

(I have managed to acquire a Yeerk ship) said Menderash

"What?" asked Ithiell, "how did you do that?"

Menderash's main eyes looked away, but his stalk eyes remained on Ithiell

(When we were returning, I knew that our ship and forgive me, Ithiell, your ship wouldn't do so well with everyone. And I managed to get hold of it. Mind you, it was difficult)

"Could we see this ship?" asked Jake

Menderash gave a small nod of his head, something I guess he picked up from Ax

(I landed it some distance away, though, before I came directly here)

"Swell," said Robert sarcastically, "we're off to see the Yeerk ship, oh we're off to see the Yeerk ship"

"Oh shut up," said Jade, who looked reluctant to get off Marco's lap

We all headed outside, with me perched on Amanda's shoulder. Not that she minded, of course. And I couldn't fly inside

"Hey where are you guys going?" asked a voice

I looked behind us to see Jake's older brother, Tom, standing in the doorway. And when I saw him, I felt something inside of my tiny hawk body. Tom was once a slave to a high-ranking Yeerk and had gained the morphing power. It was him who Rachel fought against last. And it was only him who survived. I don't think Jake knows the full details, or anyone else for that matter, because it wasn't Tom's fault for starters, but still, he survived and Rachel died. I tried to ignore him, but he came out with us

"We're just going somewhere," said Jake, glancing at Menderash and back to Tom

"Uh-huh, just make sure you're back by night-time, okay midget"

Jake came him a small smile and Tom went away

(We'll be required to fly to this ship) said Menderash, as if nothing had happened

"Excuse me, but just how far away is this ship?" asked Robert

(A good flying distance)

"Why can't we take my ship to this one?" asked Ithiell

"Where is your ship?" asked Amanda

"Cloaked and hidden"

"It could stay like that for a while, okay," said Jake, "but for now, we're going to see this Yeerk ship"

Everyone began to morph or change into birds of prey. I watched as I hovered overhead. Once everyone had morphed, we took to the sky, with Menderash in the lead in a pigeon hawk morph

(It's this way, out towards the valley of the Hork-Bajir) Menderash directed

We flew in a V-type formation. On my left was Rtaia, whom I knew had a thing for Ax, and behind me was Robert. Marco was behind Jade, who was behind Jake and across from Amanda. But I wasn't to worry about our formation, I was more focused on this mission ahead. And yes I call it a mission even though we're still on Earth, simply because we're on a rescue mission

We flew towards the valley, where the Hork-Bajir resided. Apart from their home world, Earth was the only place where they lived and Cassie and her boyfriend Ronnie were helping them out

(Right this way, just over that edge) called Menderash

We flew up and over the valley edge. And I faltered for a split second. Below us in a large clearing, sat an Andalite ship. I could make out the word _'Intrepid'_ on the side of it

(That's Ax's ship?) asked Marco

(It is the one)

Then I saw the other ship. Don't know how I missed it, because it was bigger than the _Intrepid_ and cooler looking. Sleek black, with two Dracon beams positioned at the front, another two, smaller ones at the back, near three large engines. It was like Ithiell's ship, only bigger and better

(And that is the Yeerk ship, right?) asked Ithiell

(It is)

We landed and demorph, except for me, I flew overhead. An Andalite came up to us

(This is Prince Caysath-Winwall-Esgarrouth) introduced Menderash (He is responsible for securing the ship, Jake)

(Jake, it is an honour meeting you) said Caysath (Prince Aximili has always spoken highly of you)

"Err, thanks, good to meet you too," said Jake, looking slightly embarrassed

Marco, Rtaia, Jade and Ithiell were already checking the Yeerk ship out. I flew down and perched on Jake's shoulder

(What do you wish to call this ship?) asked Menderash

"The Rachel," answered Jake almost immediately, "in memory of my cousin"

Damn you Jake for bringing up her name. Why did you have to do it? I felt my heart shudder for a second when Jake mentioned her

(Very well, welcome to the Rachel) said Caysath, stepping aside

Jake and I went inside, taking a look at the controls and the rooms

(Wow, man, this could definitely house all of us) I said

Jake smiled

(Jake, can I ask why you gave the ship this name?)

"How else can I honour Rachel's name? Rachel was the warrior, always the first into battle. I think it's fitting for this ship to be named after her"

We went outside and were met with Menderash

(Please understand, Jake, we can't journey with you)

"What?" asked Marco

He was standing nearby, with his hand in Jade's. I looked away

(The ship with Prince Aximili on it was last seen heading for Kelbrid space)

"What's that?" asked Jade

(The Kelbrids are very trustworthy) I found some falseness in his voice (but we Andalites cannot enter their part of space and they cannot enter ours due to a treaty)

"So we're all on this…alone?" said Robert from Jake's left

Menderash nodded

"Oh that's just great, just really great, that just makes my day"

"Will you stop complaining?" asked Jade

"No"

"Guys, come on, let's focus here," said Jake

I heard the hint in his voice. The hint whenever he took command and showed that he was the one in charge. It made me smile inside, to know that Jake was back

"We're going after Ax. We're going into unknown territory, so let's forget all this spiting in this group. We have to stick together if we want to survive. You all have one last chance to back out"

He looked at us each in turn, his eyes narrowed, thinking about our strengths and weaknesses. No-one said anything

"Alright guys, let's go"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Here we go, we've got the ship. Yeehah. The next chapter will be coming up with LilManiac at the reigns for it, but in the meantime, please review**


	4. The journey begins: Robert

**Sorry its been a while, but LilManiac has been sick, so all for the best and hope for a quick recovery  
Now here it is, the fourth chapter**

**Robert (LilManiac)**

I yawned, looking out the window as I leaned against the hull of the ship.

Space. The final frontier.

Whoever made that one up should be shot and mutilated.

But thats just me. Im just... so nice like that.

Not.

As you could tell, we were on our way.

Was I happy?

NO.

I mean, would you if you were on a holiday in Vanuatu?

Okay, maybe i was just a liiittle exited about the prospect of kicking someones ass again, but the rest of me was extremely annoyed.

So, next enemy we faced... I would kick their ass for makin me have to come out here and kick their ass.

I kicked the damn hull, doing more damage to my bare foot than to the hull itself, turning and heading back into my designated room.

Ithiell had got his wish, and in the cargo bay of this gigantic beast sat his new little invention. His little fighter thing.

He was extremely exited about it.

I knew because I could hear him muttering to himself in his own room about it.

I finally made it to my own room, letting the door slide open and shut behind me before I turned and locked it like id done for the past two weeks.

Yeah, you heard me. Two freakin weeks we'd been out here already.

With stuff all to do except look at some crummy stars.

Or do whatever youd brought here to do.

Ithiell and Rtaia were pretty happy. Rtaia got to do ship maintenance and Ithiell got to work on his little toy.

Jake got to be mr leader and Cassie got to take care of tobias and our two resident chanaibens wandering around on the ship.

Amanda, Jade, Marco Tobias and I got to pilot the ship, going through several two to three hour shifts each day.

It was more boring than you could ever imagine.

I flopped down onto my bed, facefirst, and sighed.

Again, I couldnt sleep. So I'd had to wander the halls trying to make myself tired.

Didn't work very well.

"Whatcha trying to do? suffocate yourself?"

I bolted upright, my eyes darting around for the sound of that voice.

There was... no one in the room!

What the heck!

Then I saw the time on the little clock id brought along.

Id slept three hours straight.

"What the..." Had I really just imagined that all?

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, heading out to see what there was to eat.

"Goddamn im getting space sickness..." I murmured.

"Space what?"

I jumped, spining around and seeing Jake behind me. He raised an eyebrow.

"Just... nothing. Forget I ever said anything" I muttered, turning and heading to the small mess hall.


	5. Collision course: Jake

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Jake (The NiGHt LoRd)**

Sigh

Two weeks out here in space and I was getting impatient. I couldn't read any of the Yeerk symbols etched into the cockpit, so therefore I didn't know how to make this go faster!

Ha!

It was already flying faster than an ordinary ship, but I wanted to find Ax and fast. The only problem is, I don't know where Kelbrid space is. All I could do was ask Ithiell about how to get there and if he could read the symbols, but he was a little busy. As in, he's jumping for joy over the fact his ship is with us

But hey, some aliens are weird, some are scary, some you just want to kick their butt. Too bad Rachel wasn't here. She'd be expressing her frustration over the lack of battles and that being on a ship for two boring weeks was starting to cut her down

But Rachel would never be here. Never anymore and it was all my fault!

So I guess I had Robert to fill in for her, but I caught him muttering to himself about getting space sickness

Uh-huh, yeah, right or you're just paranoid, like the rest of us

It made me think back to my small team: Marco, Tobias and Cassie

Marco, we needed him to come along to get our minds off things and for the general battle tactics. He may be a goofball, but man that guy can see from point A to B and work out all the consequences

Tobias, handy to have for an eye in the sky. I guess he came along to get his mind off things, like Rachel. Or not, because he was usually in his room, sitting on his perch, staring off into space (no pun intended)

Cassie, Cassie, Cassie. I don't know why she came. Wouldn't she rather helping out Hork-Bajirs with Ronnie than be here? I don't know. While we still remain friends, I find it awkward talking to her and being around her. I don't know why, it just seems that way

I entered the cockpit, where I found Marco and Jade there. Well, Jade was flying the ship and Marco was next to her talking and making jokes. They didn't know I was there

"It's kinda weird having my mother back. I mean, I was used not having her around for about two years until I found out, then three years later, I saved her and she's back into her usual self, you know, asking me where I'm going, that sort of motherly thing," said Marco, "well, the good thing is, at least she's stopped trying to kill me"

"And the bad thing is?"

"I'm trying to think about that"

I leaned in close

"What's happening?"

"Aaaaaahhh!" Marco yelled, jumping about three feet out of his seat

"Jeez, Jake, please don't do that, I've been on alert since we've arrived here and you doing that makes my heart shoot off the starting line and join the horse racing," said Jade

"Where's here?" asked Marco, looking out the window, "because I swear this is still the same place. Are we even moving?"

"Yes, Marco, we are," I said, "I don't know why it's taken you a while to realize"

Marco laughed

"Well, you see, there's a very good reason why"

"I don't want to know"

"It involves a very beautiful girl," Marco continued, smiling at Jade

"Marco"

"Okay, fine, spoilsport"

I smiled

"Why don't you two go and catch up somewhere else, I'll fly"

"You sure?" checked Jade

"Yeah, it beats standing around"

"Come on, Jade," said Marco

He grabbed Jade's hand and together, they left the cockpit. The door closed after them and I sat down, taking the controls and staring out the window

"Well, this is fun"

"Things could be better"

I jumped and looked around. Nothing there, no-one, it was just me

"Okaaay, I'm losing it and it's a little too late," I said to myself

Get it together Jake; you know that can't be right. Normally when you hear voices, that's not good news. Hearing voices means death and disaster is coming

"Hello?"

No answer. I scanned the room again, sighed and sat down. I don't if staying up half the night before helped, but I guess I had fallen asleep. Because when I opened my eyes what seemed like a second later (actually an hour later), I saw that we were heading for a collision course with a planet

I grabbed the controls, adrenalin running, heart pounding, as I turned the ship away from the planet. But we were too close. The planet's gravitational pull would suck us down. I didn't know how well this ship would do under a different atmosphere, but I fought hard to steer us away

The door opened and in came Tobias, Amanda and Robert

"What's going on and what is that planet?" asked Robert

"Are we going to crash?"

"I'm trying hard, but we will crash," I said hoarsely

We had lost that battle. The planet was pulling us in and all I could do was steer the ship into a landing position. If we ever got that far

(This doesn't look good, Jake) said Tobias (I don't think we'll survive this)

"What, we've fought Yeerks and other aliens, just to be killed by a planet pulling us in," cried Robert

I didn't blame him. I only had one question in my mind

Who spoke earlier?

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	6. Crash Landing: Ithiell

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Ithiell** **(LilManiac)**

I guess it was my fault we were now crashing down onto an unknown planet.

Can never trust these damn humans to get anything right. Not even flying a ship in my absence.

I shot onto the bridge, seeing Jake straining for control, then running over there.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"NOTHING!"

"DOESNT LOOK LIKE NOTHING!" I pushed him away, getting to the controls and trying to work some magic.

"Well, okay, I might have...rested my eyes?"

"Oh goood one Jake. Real great!"

"WELL I DIDNT MEAN IT!"

"I know you didn't. Damn... _futana!_"

"Foot-what?" Robert asked, and I heard the doors of the bridge slide open again, knowing Rtaia and the rest of our group was now there.

"Are we gonna die?" Amanda whispered, and I saw Jake going over to her.

Ever since the war, things hadn't been the same between Amanda and I. We had just... been too different.

Doesn't mean I didn't still care about her.

"I'll do my best not to kill us Mandy" I rerouted power, hoping to give us enough of a boost to shoot us out of this atmosphere. I slammed my hands down, feeling the engines kick in, but it..._it wasn't enough!_

"DAMMIT!" I yelled, gritting my teeth as we started to fall back down into its atmosphere.

"Would you like me to assist?" Rtaias hand was on my shoulder, but I shook my head.

"I doubt you could do much better"

"Then what do we do!" Cassie cried as the ship started to tremble, and I noticed the hull was starting to heat up from the fall.

"I can try to land this, but... it wont be pretty. RTAIA!" I shouted suddenly.

"I am right here"

"Get to my fighter, power it up for launch!"

"What!" Jade exploded "We can't just aband-"

"I'm not abandoning it! _You _are!"

"WHAT!" Came the yell.

"Well it's not worth risking all your lives!"

"But Ithiell-"

I shot a look with Jake, who nodded.

"All right, lets move!"

"Jake!" Cassie cried.

He ignored her, and looked at me "You gonna be all right?"

I nodded, turning back to the controls, hoping to give them enough time to get away safely in case this thing did crash.

"If that is the case, then I will stay to-"

"Don't be an idiot Rtaia! We all know you're the only one who can fly it besides me!"

She looked at me, nodded, then ran.

Everyone else gave me strange looks, some even sad, then followed her.

Now, it was my fight.

I watched as Rtaia took off, swinging the fighter around and out of the way as this ship continued to descend at a mad pace.

I got to work, rerouting power and energy again, hoping to at least keep this ship mainly in tact as we headed for what I now saw was a forest-rock planet.

This was gonna be rough.

I looked for a clear space, steering it towards what I thought would be a good place to land.

My fingers flew as I fought the gravitational pull of the planet, which was unbelievably strong, seeing the hull was heating up extremely fast.

The ship shook as we reached the final hundred meters, and I slammed my hands down on the thrusters again, giving the ship one last boost and slowing the decent, feeling the ship groan from the sudden power boost.

_CR-CR-CRCRRRRRRRR...SCREEEEEEE..._

I felt the ship slam down, barely staying in my seat as it started to bounce and thunder along the rocky ground.

The sounds of the ship around me made me cringe, knowing I'd probably ripped a few holes in the hull by now-

_CR-CRUNCH!_

Suddenly the ship hit something, and I was thrown forward, feeling my head hit the control panel. I think I passed out for a little while, because when I got up I heard Jake yelling "COME ON! TELL ME YOURE OKAY BUDDY!"

I pressed a button "I'm all right" I muttered, then felt something trickle between my eyes, realising I was bleeding.

Suddenly the screen came to life, and I could see the others in the fighter, all looking concerned.

Then Cassie saw me.

"That looks bad Ithiell"

"It does?" I touched it, then shrugged "Well, at least I'm alive"

"For now"

I turned, looking for the source of that voice.

"Ithiell, what is it?"

"Didn't...didn't you hear that?" I asked, turning back to them, knowing for sure that voice had just come from this room.

"I believe he has a concussion. We must join him immediately" Rtaia said.

Before she turned the screen off, I saw something in both Roberts and Jakes eyes, making me wonder if I wasn't the only one.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	7. Drums in the Air: Cassie

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Cassie (The NiGHt LoRd)**

I was concerned for Ithiell. He was lying there, bleeding from the head and seemed dazed. The screen turned off, as Rtaia began to land the fighter. She brought us to a stop a few feet from _The Rachel_. Rtaia killed the engine and headed for the hatch

"What are you doing?" asked Jake

"I'm going to get Ithiell," she answered

"Whoa, hang on; we don't know what the air or atmosphere is like out there. We could end up dying"

"And so will Ithiell if we don't help him"

I could feel the tension in there air. Both of them were right, I just didn't know whose idea was more right: Our lives or Ithiell's

For a while no one spoke. Then Jade rested a hand on Rtaia'a shoulder and whispered to her. I saw Marco do the same to Jake. Robert, Amanda and Tobias were standing near me, watching this scene. Finally, Rtaia turned away from the hatch

"I guess we could get an analysis of the atmosphere and air pressure"

Jake nodded slowly and turned away. Marco left with Jade, as Rtaia and I headed into the cockpit. Rtaia sat down at the controls

"So what are we going to do?" I asked

"Well, you talk to Ithiell, make sure he doesn't pass out and I'll do this analysis"

I turned on the screen and saw Ithiell wasn't there at all. I gripped the control panel, as Rtaia looked over and gasped

"Where is he?"

"Ithiell?" I called

No answer. Now I began to panic

"Ithiell?"

"Yes?"

I let out a sigh of relief when I heard his voice. He appeared back on the screen, in his normal Chanaiben form, all perfectly healed. He looked surprised

"How is everything?" he asked

"Fine," answered Rtaia, "I'm just doing an atmosphere analysis to make sure its safe"

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm just repairing what I can. I think I put a few holes in the hull"

"Oh, Jake is not going to be happy," I said

"Yes, well, these things happen, nothing you can really do about it"

Rtaia nodded, agreeing with him. I smiled

"It's good to see you're okay," I said, "We'll get back to you when we have the results"

"Have fun"

The screen turned off. I turned to Rtaia, who was busy watching the small computer screen. A small red dot was flashing, growing bigger with each flash

"What's that?" I asked

"It's checking the air pressure and everything else. It takes a while, but it's quick if you know what I mean"

I nodded. Slowly, the blip grew smaller and changed from red to blue

"Air pressure is fine; we can go out there, although it would be a little heavier than Earth, now we're waiting for the atmosphere"

A small yellow dot had appeared on the screen. And just like the red dot, it grew bigger with each flash, before shrinking and turning green. Several words in red appeared

"Nitrogen is eight percent, oxygen nineteen percent and the remaining one percent is made of carbon dioxide, hydrogen, water and argon. Good for us, but will be a little harder to breathe"

Rtaia smiled and jumped up from her seat, before running out onto the bridge. I followed, bumping into Robert on the way

"Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry, but we're going to get Ithiell now"

Rtaia opened the hatch, as Tobias landed on my shoulder

(What's happening?)

"We're getting Ithiell," I answered, "Wanna come?"

(Yeah, I'll check the place out"

The three of us left the ship and headed over to _The Rachel_. It did look pretty bad, cracks running along the hull, smoke hissing and parts that had fallen off were way back down the skid mark. Tobias beat his wings and took off

(Oh man, its terrible here, no lift)

"You'll have to deal with it for now," said Rtaia

(Whoa, you should check out the trees)

He flew past and turned

"Why?" I asked

Rtaia began looking around the Yeerk ship and started banging on the hull. I turned back to Tobias

(The leaves are green, right, but the trunk is totally blue)

"Kinda like the Andalite trees, aren't they?"

(Maybe, I haven't been to the Andalite home world. Don't know how they would react to see the son of Elfangor as a hawk)

He forced a laugh and flew off. I watched him fly, before turning to Rtaia

"Any luck?"

"Ithiell, open the damn hatch!" she cried, ignoring me

The hatch opened, but not all the way. However, it was enough for Ithiell to get out and look around at the carnage

"Wow, Jake is definitely going to be pissed off"

"Yeah, he would be," I said distractively

Both Ithiell and Rtaia gave me strange looks. I, however, was looking around at the forest to one side and a large rocky hill on the other side. At that moment, Tobias dived and landed on Ithiell's shoulder

(You wouldn't believe this) he said

"What?"

(There is a large citadel over this hill, about two miles away. Looks like there's life here, I saw creatures moving around)

BA-BOOOM!

"What was that?" I asked

(Sounded kinda like a drum)

Hawk hearing is amazingly better than ours

BA-BOOOM!

(Yeah, like an offspring of a drum and a trumpet)

"This doesn't sound good," said Ithiell, looking around

"What's going on?"

I looked around and saw Jake and Amanda coming out. They too were looking for the noise

"I have no-," I started

BA-BOOOM!

"Whoever that is doesn't like us," said Ithiell

"Yeah, we're not welcome here," said Jake darkly, "Nothing unusual"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	8. A Battle Ensues: Amanda

**It's been a while, yes I know, but still, LilManiac and I have prevailed to bring you yet another chapter of this adventure. So read on everyone, enjoy and please review**

**_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- _**

**Amanda (LilManiac)**

I looked around at the others, their faces all grim, feeling a bit of panic set in as I realised we were in big trouble, and i mean _biiig_ trouble.

Oh this was _so_ not faaair! All I wanted was to go home and sing and be normal for a change!

Around us stood creatures I'd never seen before, and was so grossed out I hoped to never see them again.

Their bottom half looked like...guhross! A spiders, with four hairy ugly legs moving them, and the top looked like... i dunno, a headless skunk? Yeah, that, but with eyes on its shoulders and a funny big red mouth...it was totally gahrooooss!

Anyway, here we were, surrounded by these things, not even having time to morph or anything. I stood holding onto Jakes arm, hiding behind him, looking around.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to come here" Ithiell was saying, him and Rtaia taking up the lead with trying to talk to these strange new creatures.

They said something I could have sworn was "Move!" and suddenly I was on the ground, realising one of them had knocked me down with those ugly legs of theirs.

"Amanda" I felt myself being picked up, then we were both shoved along. Suddenly we were all moving down to this city like place, still completely surrounded. Ithiell didnt look happy, and I half saw Jade and Marco sticking close to one another. I sighed, then yelped as I was pushed along again, running straight into Jake, feeling him keep me upright, and I continued to hold onto him as we went down the hill, towards the stupid city thing, catching sight of Tobias in the sky high above, hoping he'd be all right up there.

Thankfully they didnt seem too interested in things in the sky, instead more focused on us down here, pushing us whenever we even made a sound.

It really was not fun.

(Guys... uh, we seem to have a problem)

None of dared to look up to Tobias and ask him what, we all just kept moving, until he said (These weird slimy creatures are heading towards you, and they dont look happy)

I shivered, thinking of the slime, and suddenly I was down again.

"Ow! Hey! Dont you know how to treat a lady!" I cried, getting sick and tired of such horrid treatment, letting Jake help me up again, brushing myself off and looking up to-

See big grey slimy..._things!_

Oh my god they were so..._groooss!_

All I knew was they looked like giant, slimy versions of Yeerks, and they were coming right at us.

The idiots we were with werent pleased from the looks of it.

BA-BOOM!

I felt my ears ringing.

Weird words, and suddenly we were right in the middle of a very... uh, ugly...battle.

"Let's do it!" Jake roared, beginning to morph. I looked to see my friends were all getting into their battle forms. I sighed, focusing on becomming a polar bear, just wanting to bat those things back for being such nasty hosts.

So when I was done, I rammed headfirst into two of them, knocking them over.

(Ha! Take that!)

(We didn't shift to fight! We did it to get out of here! NOW LETS GO!) Ithiell roared, and I looked at him, seeing dark wolf eyes staring back at me.

Things were just not the same between us.

But there was no time for that now, I followed him and the others out of the ugly battle, avoiding a gross slug thing as I did, then back towards the ship.

(Guys! You wont..believe this!) Tobias cried, and I saw Robert skid to a stop ahead, letting out a few of his favorite curse words. Cassie stopped right behind him, letting out a strangled cry.

(They're all over the ship!)

(What is!) Jake demanded, then the rest of us reached it.

The...slime creatures were just...everywhere on the giant ship.

(Oh nooo! How do we get out of here nooow!)

_You idiot! Look closely!_

I turned my head around, wondering who had said that.

(All right, who just insulted me!)

(Mandy!) Jade cried, and we all were mortified when one fell off the ship, coming towards us.

Well,_ I_ was.

(Don't be alarmed. We are trying to help)

I think all of our jaws dropped.

(Did it just...say something?) Marco stuttered.

(I think it did) Cassie answered.

(We have given the ship minimal outer repairs, but there is still much to do. It will fly, yes, but not outside the atmosphere. Perhaps enough to get you into the uninhabited part of the planet!)

(W-why?) Was all Ithiell got out.

(No time to explain! Hurry! Get your ships off the ground before the _Nahnar_ come back!)

(_Nahnar_?) Rtaia sounded shocked, but there was no time to wonder what.

(All right Rtaia! Get the fighter! Everyone else, inside!) Ithiell commanded, and we all made a run for it as the slimy things dropped off, one by one, and I felt one land on my back, shrieking in both shock the total, utter grossness of it.

Ithiell shifted back, slamming into the control panel, working as fast as he could. We saw Rtaia lifting off, shooting off some of the ugly spider things that tried to get too close to our ship.

"Can two of you demorph! I need help here!"

Robert was instantly there, as well as Jake.

"Jake, keep an eye on that monitor, Robert, this one here. If either go in the red tell me!"

I watched as the three boys stood there, shifting back and holding onto the side of the ship as it slowly, and carefuly, lifted off the ground.

Even I could feel the ship groaning and creaking of the pressure.

Slowly, Ithiell turned, and we began to travel away from the city thing, hoping we wouldnt land in even worse territory.

**_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- _**


	9. The Nahnars: Tobias

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Tobias (The NiGHt LoRd)**

We left the strange city-like place and travelled towards the place where those slug thingies had told us

"Why were those things helping us?" asked Amanda, "They are sooo gross"

"Be thankful they were helping us," said Jake, "Instead of the usual: killing us"

"Oh gee, thanks Jake, that is very helpful," she muttered sarcastically

"But why would they help us?" asked Cassie

"So we can get away from those Nahnar thingamajigs and when we land out of their way," grinned Marco, "The slugs can eat us"

Jade slapped his arm. He stepped back, rubbing his arm and sulked

"We are reaching the an uninhabited part of this planet," announced Ithiell

"Land, so we can find out what's going on," ordered Jake

I perched on Rtaia's shoulder, as we landed slowly and nicely. The hatch opened and we stepped outside. We had landed in a small clearing, surrounded by trees. Now while the tree trunks were blue, the leaves on these ones were bright orange

"Man, what's going on here?" asked Robert

"I'm not sure," answered Ithiell, "But we were told to come here for a reason"

"To get us away from the battle," suggested Marco, looking wary at Jade

"Well, we can't just stand around here," said Jake

"What do you propose we do?" sneered Robert, "We can't leave this planet, and I'm so not venturing into unknown territory. I might get eaten by one of those Nahnars"

"Might actually do us a favour," whispered Marco, not loud enough for Robert to hear, but enough for me to hear

Rustling came from the trees. I spread my wings and took off, searching for an answer

(Guys, those slug things are coming this way)

"Which way?" asked Jake

(Everywhere)

I landed on his shoulder, as the slug-like creatures came out of the forest and surrounded us. I had the strange feeling of being threatened. I don't know why. Don't ask me

(Welcome to our glorious planet) said one of them, (Tamteria)

"Oh yeah, glorious is the word here," said Marco

"So, what could we call you?" asked Rtaia

(We are Tamterians, owners of this humble place)

(You know, I reckon these guys are full of themselves) I said privately to everyone

"Why did you help us?" asked Cassie

The Tamterian leader sighed

(A few years ago, the Nahnar arrived on our planet and sought to take it over. We have been fighting them, trying to save our planet from their clutches)

"What do the Nahnar do?" asked Jake

(They are like the Skrit Na, except they are more vicious. When they capture someone of a different species, they will take them away and torture them for days on end, before performing a horrible range of experiments on them. If they live, the Nahnar will return them, but they often end up mutilated. Mostly they die, ninety-nine point nine, nine, nine percent of the time"

"Reminds me of Ax," said Marco

"Shut up," said Jade

"Ow, did you have to hit me again?"

"Shush," said Robert

"So, you were trying to save us from becoming Nahnar experiments?" asked Jake

(Yes)

"But why?"

(Because what they do is very horrible. Very few of our kind have returned alive. We can hear screaming coming from their citadel)

"So if that place is not yours?" asked Ithiell, "Then where do you live?"

(We live underground, where it is safe, dark and moist)

"Is it alright if we could stay with you for a few days?" Ithiell continued, "Just so we can repair our ship?"

(Yes, yes, of course! Come this way. Don't worry about your ship. We will send some of our own to retrieve it)

"Cool, I love the underground," said Marco

We followed the Tamterians out of the forest and to a massive cliff face, where there were hundreds of holes and cracks

"How do you defend this place?" asked Jake

(With our weapons and patrol, of course)

I felt cramped when we all went into the cliff face, so I morphed to human and followed everyone else. Once we were inside, I could see there were tunnels leading off to some unknown place

(We have tunnels that go everywhere on this planet) said the lead Tamterian

"So why haven't you used the tunnels to blow up the Nahnars citadel from right underneath them?" asked Marco, "Its what I would have done"

(It is not as simple as you think. And yes, we do have explosives)

The only source of light came from openings in the ceiling to let in the sunlight. Or at least I think it was sunlight

"This is actually not a bad place," said Amanda, "But I wouldn't want to live here. I hate slugs. No offence, guys"

(Here, you may rest)

We all went into the massive cave. There were hollowed out areas where the Tamterians slept and a few holes in the ceiling. We spent a few minutes looking around

"I can see why they want to defend this place," said Jake, "But I think they won't last long"

"Why?" asked Cassie

"They've been fighting a long time, but haven't made a dent in the Nahnars armour. Pretty soon, the Nahnars are going to overpower them and take this planet. I can see it happening"

"Then we won't let it happen to them," said Ithiell

"But we can't"

"Why?"

"Because, to me, finding Ax is more important. He is a friend and I won't rest until I know if he is alive and okay"

"But, Jake, these people have saved us from a terrible fate," said Cassie, "I want to help them"

Jake sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration

"Okay, we'll help them and then we'll go find Ax"

BA-BOOOM!

Rocks were falling everywhere from an explosion in the distance

"I hope that doesn't happen while I'm sleeping," said Marco

"No, we're under attack," cried Rtaia

"How can you tell?" asked Jade

We ran outside and saw the Tamterians moving quickly, heading towards the explosion. We could hear cries of battle and cries of pain

"This isn't good," said Jake, "Morph!"

I demorphed back to my hawk form, before realizing that it would be difficult to fight as a hawk in the cramped space. So I morphed to Hork-Bajir and stepped outside, as the first of the Nahnars came around the corner. More Tamterians came out of the tunnels to fight, as a few more Nahnars appeared

"_Let's do it!"_

(Who said that?) I asked

(Said what?) asked Jake

(Someone said something)

(Unless it was Marco making some joke, which he didn't, none of us said anything) said Jade

I shook my head. Someone said something and if I'm not mistaken, it sounded familiar. But I didn't have time to think, as the first of the Nahnars advanced on us, attacking with bladed weapons. I attacked with my own and took out a few, as Jake, Marco and Cassie lunged in wolf morph, taking down a Nahnar and disabling him by chewing his legs off, before continuing their attacks. We fought against the creatures in the tight space, aided by a few Tamterians, until another explosion ripped throughout the underground. I landed flat on my back, as a Nahnar reached for me. He wished he didn't, as he drew back his arm and stared at the stump that used to be his hand. But I was one of the few lucky ones. Jake, Jade and Cassie had slipped away using their agility, Robert kept fighting and Rtaia was defending Ithiell, but I saw that both Marco and Amanda had been taken by a Nahnar, as well as a couple of Tamterians

(No, Marco, Amanda!) I cried

(What?) asked Jake

(They've just been kidnapped) I answered

"So, let's get them" 

It was that voice again. It was torturing me. It sounded so familiar, but I couldn't place it. I was too busy escaping from the Nahnar to think about it, until we had ran a safe distance and demorphed

"Alright, guys," said Jake, "Let's get our friends"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


End file.
